


reborn

by septiplierhink



Series: streetcar writing [3]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory Mention, but metaphorical death, not death, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: Hojoon and Sangdo's relationship was unlike any other one either had felt before. It wasn't just love, or passion, or even perfect. It was a type of undeniable, unconditional infatuation that they just couldn't define.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i write while listening to love me like you do. it's a bit of a mess, very poetic, and quite short, but okay.
> 
> i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, i know they're aren't many sangjoon shippers out there, so... i love you all!! enjoy!

Hojoon and Sangdo's relationship was unlike any other one either had felt before. It wasn't just love, or passion, or even perfect. It was a type of undeniable, unconditional infatuation that they just couldn't define. It wasn't the kind of thing that comes a couple times, or a few, it wasn't even the kind of thing that happened in a lifetime. It was too precious, too rare to find in one lifetime, in ten, maybe then it was likely. Though neither really believed, or whatnot, in an after life, or being reborn, it seemed impossible that they'd be lucky enough to find each other at such a young age. Despite not buying into mind sets like such, they thought both of them must have done incredible things in past lives to have been destined to meet each other.

They weren't the kind of thing that just happened. It was special, like star crossed lovers, they found each other, and made it work. Despite all the odds being stacked against them, they fell in love quickly, more than love. A form of love no language could describe in a thousand words. No simple jumble of letters, or words, or paragraphs, or endless pages could describe how they felt.

Though neither could thoroughly put a finger on their passion, they knew the feeling was mutual. It wasn't in the words they spoke, or the cries they moaned. It was in the gentle gazes, and soft touches when no one noticed. The look in each other's eyes, as they were still sweaty, or drowsy. The silky feel of skin on skin whether it was in bed, or simply holding hands. That's how they really knew, knew that the utter detection was there. If they couldn't voice it in words, their actions, silent motions, could speak just as loud.

While everything else in the world seeming to die off, and turn for the worse, they had each other. It was like that scene in Titanic. The one where the elderly couple simply cuddles and clings to each other as the boat fills with water and sends them to the depths of the ocean, that one. Even if they were dying, and broken, and the earth was crumbling in on itself, they had each other. And they knew, that above family, above friends, above everything, they had each other. In crisis they had love, and they'd cling to each other, and stay together. Even if they drown, even if they burned, they'd have each other eventually. Maybe it'd take ten lifetimes, or a hundred, or a thousand, but somehow, they were destined for each to meet again, and in some miraculous way, they'd find each other. And when they did, it'd start all over again. Wondering what monumental things they'd done to be lucky enough to find each other once more.

It wasn't a matter of time, time didn't matter to them. Anniversaries weren't celebrated heavily, because they knew, it didn't matter how long they'd been together, they knew they'd be together for longer. They wouldn't celebrate their tenth anniversary, or even their fiftieth, because it didn't matter that they'd been in love for fifty years. It mattered that they'd been in love for longer than they could remember. That when they were growing old, or dying young, they knew they were each other's.

There was no question they'd be with each other for as long as they were to live. It wasn't like one could leave, that just wouldn't happen. Maybe other partners would come and go, but they always had each other. They were, as the saying goes, each other's rock, each other anchor, more appropriately. The anchor to keep the boat in place, even in place as they sank. Because if they were sinking, they were sinking together, probably clinging to each other, whispering mindless words of endearment as they felt a searing cold swallow them. Take them down, floating, and thrashing in chilling water. Probably still holding hands as they crossed over, using their last breaths in kisses. Their last words in love, last touch as gentle squeezed to their connected limbs. Last sight of their lover slowly slipping away and losing feeling as their body cooled. Hair and clothes drifting in the current as water filled their lungs. Knowing that somehow, in some other life, they'd find each other again, and be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! it's short, i know. i didn't want to over exaggerate anything, so i kept it short.
> 
> they didn't die btw, that was sort of... metaphorical... i guess..


End file.
